Grand Theft Auto II
Rockstar Games Бука (PC) | локализатор = Бука (PC) | серия = Grand Theft Auto | дата анонса = | даты выпуска = Windows 30 сентября 1999 4 ноября 1999 Steam 4 января 2008 PlayStation 25 октября 1999 Dreamcast 28 июля 2000 Game Boy Color 10 ноября 2000 | платформы = PlayStation, Windows, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color | движок = | лицензия = | версия = | жанр = Action | режимы = Один игрок, сетевая игра | рейтинги = | носители = CD-ROM, GD-ROM, картридж, загрузка | управление = Клавиатура, геймпад | сайт = http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/ }} Grand Theft Auto 2 (GTA 2) — компьютерная игра в жанре Action, продолжение Grand Theft Auto, разработанная компанией DMA Design (ныне Rockstar North). С 22 декабря 2004 года современная PC-версия игры GTA 2, содержащая мультиплеер, была доступна для скачивания на официальном сайте Rockstar Games (на данный момент скачивание недоступно).Загрузка современной версии игры на официальном сайте Игра доступна по Steam с 4 января 2008 годаNews — Rockstar Games Brings Full Line-up to Steam. В России игра была локализована и издана компанией «Бука» под названием «GTA 2: Беспредел»GTA 2 Беспредел. Место действия и стиль игры В отличие от других игр серии, действие игры происходит в будущем (на момент выхода игры) (игровая документация упоминает «через три недели в будущем» и «Х недель в будущем» или «Х минут в будущем», однако на официальном сайте Rockstar пишется конкретная дата — 2013 год http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/journal/journal_list.html) в огромном мегаполисе, называемом в игре только как Anywhere City (Город Гдеугодно). Прототип города неизвестен, однако в снятом для повышения популярности игры ролике показан Нью-Йорк. Стиль игры стал более эстетичным, совместив в себе киберпанк и старомодные машины. Город Anywhere City состоит из трёх уровней, или «районов». Первый уровень — The Downtown Area, который включает в себя казино, отели и множество институтов и университетов. Вторая зона — The Residential District — содержит городскую тюрьму, трейлерный парк с клубом в стиле Элвиса под названием «Disgracelands», исследовательский центр и огромную гидроэлектростанцию. Третья зона называется The Industrial District и содержит большой порт, мясокомбинат и храм Кришны. Игровой процесс 200px|thumb|left|Полиция гонится за игроком (в центре). Grand Theft Auto 2 использует вид сверху и также возвращает идею кражи машин и работы на различные банды. Игрок играет за героя по имени Клод Спид (англ. Claude Speed). В отличие от Grand Theft Auto в PC-версии Grand Theft Auto 2 имеется возможность включения ночного режима и дневного (выбирается в Grand Theft Auto 2 Manager перед входом в меню игры на закладке видео). Практически в каждом районе существуют по крайней мере одна банда, каждая из которых отличается своими собственными особенностями, автомобилями, и поведением. Примкнув к одной из банд, игрок может снизить авторитет и тем самым испортить отношения с другой и наоборот. Задания игроку даются по телефонам, расположенным на территориях банд. Существуют телефоны трёх цветов: зелёного — лёгкие задания, жёлтого — задания средней сложности и красного — трудные задания, существуют также телефоны голубого цвета, по которым игрок может узнать краткую информацию о бандах. Доступность заданий от каждой конкретной банды напрямую зависит от авторитета и отношений игрока с ней: чем выше авторитет и лучше отношения игрока с бандой, тем более сложные задания от неё доступны для него, и наоборот. На каждом уровне имеется 22 задания: по 7 от каждой из 3 банд, и финальное «последнее задание», когда за игроком начинают охоту главари банд того района, где он находится. «Последнее задание» считается выполненным, когда все 3 главаря оказываются уничтоженными. Цель состоит в том, чтобы достигнуть определенной суммы денег на игровом счету, которая даст возможность для перехода в каждый следующий уровень: * $1 000 000 — в первом районе; * $3 000 000 — во втором; * $5 000 000 — в третьем. В оригинальном Grand Theft Auto игрока преследовала только полиция, но в Grand Theft Auto 2 также добавлены SWAT, федеральные агенты и армейские силы, если рейтинг опасности игрока достаточно высок. 200px|thumb|Версия на [[PlayStation]] В отличие от Grand Theft Auto, в Grand Theft Auto 2 появилась возможность сохранить игру. Если игрок входит в церковь, которая располагается в каждом районе города, с достаточным количеством денег (одно сохранение в любом районе стоит 50.000 $), голос возвещает «Аллилуйя! Ещё одна душа спасена!» ( ). Такой каламбур (для англоговорящего игрока) уведомлял, что игра сохранена. Если же игроку не хватало денег, тот же голос восклицал «Проклятье! Нет подношения — нет спасения!» ( ) (в последующих играх серии места сохранения стали бесплатными). Эти голосовые сообщения отсутствуют в версии для PlayStation. Множество изменений произошло в жизни города. Гражданские автомобили и пешеходы играют существенную роль в геймплее. На улицах бродят такие же угонщики, как и сам игрок, которые могут украсть у него машину, пешеходы садятся и ездят на такси. Кроме того полиция, пешеходы и члены банд вступают в перестрелки и драки без участия игрока . В игру включены второстепенные миссии, например игрок может зарабатывать деньги водителем такси или водителем автобуса. PS1-версия Grand Theft Auto 2 более простая, чем PC-версия. Например, уменьшено количество участников банд и пешеходов на улицах, а также уменьшено количество необходимых смертей для завершения миссии «Бешенства». Банды Grand Theft Auto 2 содержит семь различных банд. В каждом районе города появляются лишь три из них. Корпорация Дзайбацу появляется в каждом районе. * Корпорация Дзайбацу ( ) (символ: жёлтая буква 'Z') — они появляются во всех районах и несмотря на то, что эта Корпорация кажется вполне легальной (создает все — начиная с автомобилей и заканчивая медикаментами), но на самом деле также вовлечена в наркобизнес, заказные убийства и теневую политику. Их автомобили, называемые Z-Type, вторые по скорости по сравнению с машинами других банд. В каждом последующем районе лидер отличается от предыдущего (вне зависимости, было ли выполнено «последнее задание» или нет): Трей Уэлш в Commercial District, Ред Валдез в Residential District и Уно Карб в Industrial District. Цвет их банды — серый. Название корпорации происходит от японского слова «zaibatsu», которое переводится как «конгломерат». В первом уровне территория Zaibatsu — районы Зарелли и Омнитрон (север — северо-восток — восток уровня); во втором — Деревня Zaibatsu и районы Кайман и Ксенотон (север — северо-восток уровня); в третьем уровне — районы Эскобар, Латтеро, Сеннора и Байано (запад — юго-запад уровня). * Отморозки ( ) (символ: улыбающийся смайл) — они появляются в первом районе. Совершено сумасшедшие бандиты. Их машина, Дементия, зелёный минивэн с их знаком на крыше. Отморозки контролируют северо-западную часть первого уровня, а именно -университет «SunnySide» и прилегающий к нему район Фрутбат. Имеют самую маленькую среди банд контролируемую территорию. Их босс — Элмо. Отморозки носят хирургические халаты светло-зелёного цвета. Если прислушаться, то на территории банды можно услышать сумасшедший смех. * Якудза ( ) (символ: синий знак йены ¥) — они также появляются в первом районе. Они создают наркотики в J-Лаборатории — это один из их сильнейших бизнесов. Их босс Джонни Зоо. Цвет банды — темно-синий. Их автомобили называются Y-Type (также известные как Miara). Их штаб находится рядом с доками, также как и J-Лаборатория. Якудза контролирует южную и юго-западную части первого уровня, а именно — районы Широто, Юкита и Фунабаши. * Учёные СРС (Секс и Репродуктивные Системы) ( ) (символ: золотой щит) — Их штаб-квартира находится во втором районе. Их тайный исследовательский институт использует довольно своеобразную практику. Их бизнес — разработка новейшего оружия, а также клонирование, генетическая инженерия и роботехника. Их лидер — доктор ЛаБрат, исландец. Все их «уличные» бойцы являются генетически выведенными солдатами клонами. Их машина Meteor — самая быстрая машина из всех, которые есть у банд. Ученые контролируют южную и юго-восточную части второго уровня, а именно — районы Ксанаду, Доминатрикс, Ларго и Стромберг. Штаб учёных — Исследовательский Центр. Цвет банды — золотистый. * Деревенщины ( ) (символ: флаг конфедерации) — возглавляемые Билли Бобом Беном, они появляются во втором районе и являются преданными фанатами Элвиса Пресли. Они специализируются на взрывчатке. Их бизнес — изготовление и продажа самогона. Их машина — синий пикап. Деревенщины контролируют западную и северо-западную части второго уровня, а именно — Трейлерный парк и районы Редэмшн, Гунтерсвилль и Табаско. Цвет банды — ярко-синий. * Русская Мафия ( ) (символ: красная звезда) — Они появляются в третьем районе. Их специализация: заказные убийства и продажа оружия. Их автомобиль Bulwark — самый прочный в игре (выдерживает прямое попадание из гранатомёта, а также взрыв ручной гранаты и «коктейля Молотова»). Русская мафия контролирует северную и северо-восточную части третьего уровня, а именно — морской порт (Доки Аджери и Доки Лубянки), прилегающий к нему университет (Высоты Аджери), очистной завод им. Говнина, а также районы Правда, Лубянка и Крым. Глава банды — товарищ Жерков. Цвет банды — красный. * Кришнаиты ( ) (символ: оранжевый цветок) — Они появляются в третьем районе. Их машина — Karma Bus, большой жёлтый школьный автобус с нарисованными цветами на крыше. Кришнаиты контролируют восточную и юго-восточную части третьего уровня, а именно — Ведический Храм, Молельня и районы Нарайана и Махариши. Их босс — Солнечный Луч. Цвет их банды — оранжевый. В документации к GTA2 говорится, что их бизнес — кража и уничтожение транспортных средств, но на самом в деле в игре они только и делают, что защищают самих себя (отсылка к Grand Theft Auto, где их называли Gourangas и игрок получал бонус если задавит всех кришнаитов). * Также на улицах города присутствуют 2 вида преступников, не относящиеся к бандам: 1. Автоворы (угонщики) — одеты в светло-зеленые майки и синие шорты. Не вооружены, никакого сопротивления оказать не способны. Автомобили угоняют прямо на дороге: как правило, пока автомобиль стоит на светофоре или движется с малой скоростью, вор подбегает к нему и выбрасывает водителя наружу, после чего удаляется на угнанном авто с большой скоростью, игнорируя при этом светофоры (только в первом районе поведение угонщиков почти не отличается от стиля езды обычных водителей). Угоняют практически любые виды автомобилей, но часто предпочитают инкассаторские фургоны. Игрок также может стать жертвой автовора. Автомобили, находящиеся на стоянках и парковках, автоворы не трогают. Автоворы ездят на угнанном автомобиле недолго, после чего выходят из машины, оставив её посреди дороги (это будет показано, только если игрок станет преследовать автоугонщика). Угонщики не трогают машину игрока, если она снаряжена бомбой или другим оборудованием. 2. Уличные грабители — одеты в красные майки с длинными белыми рукавами и синие шорты. Единственное средство воздействия на окружающих — кулаки, с помощью которых грабитель выбивает деньги из прохожих. Игрок также может стать жертвой уличного грабителя — каждую секунду он будет красть по 10$. Уличные грабители также склонны нападать и на членов банд, после чего те начинают гоняться за ним, чтобы убить. Оба вышеперечисленных вида преступников действуют одиночно, то есть, в любой момент игрового времени вы сможете увидеть среди прохожих только одного автовора и/или уличного грабителя. * Стоило бы отметить, что в игре присутствует небольшое количество вооруженных пистолетами водителей, применяющих оружие при попытке отъёма их транспортного средства. Вооруженным может быть водитель любого автомобиля, но чаще всего вооружены таксисты, водители инкассаторских фургонов и шоферы лимузинов. Иногда водители при попытке угона обратно отбирают у вас машины. Оружие в игре Лежащее оружие представляет собой вращающиеся значки-силуэты светло-зелёного цвета. Кулаки — оружие ближнего боя. При ударе противник на короткое время теряет сознание, что даёт возможность (при отсутствии иного оружия) убежать от него на некоторое расстояние. Убить противника кулаками нельзя. Пистолет ( ) — довольно распространённое в игре оружие. Можно подобрать на улице. Им вооружены пешие полицейские, равно как и экипажи патрульных автомобилей (при убийстве полицейского подобрать его оружие нельзя), отряды SWAT, которые появляются в городе на 4-м уровне розыска, члены банд (всех), а также некоторые водители (см. выше), поэтому дефицита в боеприпасах к нему нет. Парные пистолеты ( ) — с этим оружием игрок получает возможность вести стрельбу «по-македонски» — с двух рук. Можно подобрать на улице. Парные пистолеты бывают при 4-м отрицательном уровне авторитета у Зайбацу (2-й район) и у телефонных автоматов зелёного цвета, у которых можно получить задания каждой из банд (3-й район). Хорошее оружие для использования в толпе — с одного выстрела можно нейтрализовать сразу двух человек. Особенность этого оружия в том, что хотя и выглядит оно как два обычных пистолета, патроны для него нужны свои собственные. UZI ( ) — довольно распространённое в игре автоматическое оружие. В изобилии попадается на улицах. Им вооружены члены банд (кроме Якудзы, Отморозков, и Zaibatsu в первом районе) и солдаты, которые появляются в городе на 6-м уровне розыска. UZI с глушителем ( ) — не слишком распространённое оружие, однако можно подобрать на улице. Им вооружены правительственные агенты, которые появляются в городе на 5-м уровне розыска и бойцы Zaibatsu в 3-м районе. Как и у двустволки, особенность этого оружия в том, что патроны от обычного UZI не подходят к UZI с глушителем. Дробовик ( ) — оружие ближнего боя, на больших дистанциях неэффективно. Долго перезаряжается после выстрела. С одного выстрела можно нейтрализовать сразу двух человек. Можно подобрать на улице. Им вооружены правительственные агенты, которые появляются в городе на 5-м уровне розыска и бойцы Русской Мафии в 3-м районе. Огнемёт ( ) — оружие массового поражения, не слишком распространён. Можно подобрать на улице. Может оказаться в руках членов банд — в 2-м районе у Ученых и в 3-м — у Кришнаитов. Применяется против игрока, только если отношения с вышеперечисленными бандами крайне негативные. Электрошок ( ) — оружие массового поражения, не слишком распространён. Никто, кроме игрока, это оружие не использует. Можно найти в втором и третьем районах Быстрорасходуемый боезапас. Особенность электрошока: для того, чтобы он работал, рядом с игроком должен находиться какой-либо объект (прохожий или автомобиль) Гранатомёт ( ) — оружие массового поражения, эффективное как на близких, так и на дальних дистанциях. Встречается часто. Им вооружены бойцы Zaibatsu в 3-м районе. Применяется против игрока, только если отношения игрока с этой бандой крайне негативные. Недостаток этого оружия: при стрельбе в близкостоящие цели ударная волна от взрыва боеприпаса может серьёзно уменьшить здоровье игрока или даже убить его. Ручные гранаты ( ) — попадаются очень редко. Уличные бойцы такое оружие не используют, увидеть бота с гранатой можно лишь в некоторых миссиях, например в третьем городе в миссии за русских против Кришнаитов). Недостатки те же, что и у гранатомёта, к тому же граната имеет довольно длительную задержку перед взрывом, что даёт цели возможность уйти на безопасное расстояние. Так же гранаты имеют свойство скакать по земле, так что очень часто взрыв происходит далеко от цели и не наносит ей урона. Коктейль Молотова ( ) — особенно распространён в 2-м и 3-ем районах. Можно подобрать на улице. Излюбленное оружие Деревенщин и Кришнаитов, которые используют его, если их отношения с игроком негативны. Недостатки те же, что у гранатомёта (ударная волна) и гранат (бутылка перед взрывом должна долететь до цели, на что уходит некоторое время). * Примечание. Появление того или иного вида оружия в руках какой-либо банды зависит от уровня отношений игрока с ней, то есть, чем хуже отношения игрока с бандой, тем более мощное оружие она против него использует. Исключение составляет 1-й район, где в у членов банд из вооружения лишь пистолеты. При нейтральных и хороших отношениях с игроком члены банд во всех районах вооружены только пистолетами. В игре есть несколько видов оружия, которые можно использовать только вкупе с каким-либо транспортным средством. Лежащее на земле автомобильное оружие представляет собой вращающиеся значки-силуэты оранжевого цвета. UZI автомобильный ( ) ' — вариант UZI для использования на автомобилях. Размещаются в передних крыльях. Максимальный боезапас — 99 патронов. Можно установить в автомастерской, либо подобрать на улице. 'Мины ( ) — мины, которые выбрасываются на дорогу из багажника. Максимальный боезапас — 99 мин. Можно установить в автомастерской, либо подобрать на улице. При их использовании надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы не наехать на собственную мину. Особенность мин — они довольно длительное время остаются там, куда игрок их заложил, поэтому, если он не преследуется полицией, при подрыве на этих минах прохожих или автомобилей начинается розыск игрока. Доступны в игре начиная со 2-го района. Машинное масло ( ) — из багажника автомобиля на дорогу выплескивается машинное масло. Максимальный боезапас — 99 зарядов (канистр). Можно установить в автомастерской, либо подобрать на улице. Пятна масла долго сохраняются на прежнем месте. Бомба ( ) — оружие массового поражения. Мощная бомба устанавливается в автомобиле, после чего игрок взводит её в боевое положение и выходит из машины. Довольно большой радиус поражения. Доступно только в автомастерской. Станковой пулемёт — стационарный пулемёт, установленный на части армейских джипов «Land-Romer». Максимальный боезапас — 20 патронов. Установить или подобрать невозможно. Автомобиль с пулемётом можно найти как при 6-м уровне розыска (2-й и 3-й районы), так и при нахождении всех 8 спрятанных спортивных машин. Стационарный огнемёт — огнемёт, устанавливаемый на пожарную машину вместо водяной пушки. Оружие массового поражения. Боезапас бесконечен. Установить его можно только во время выполнения одной из миссий Зайбацу во 2-м районе. Там же если игрок найдет все 8 спрятанных спортивных машин, то получит бонус в виде нескольких модифицированных автомобилей, в числе которых будет пожарная машина с огнемётом. Танковое орудие — стационарная танковая пушка. По своим характеристикам и эффекту сравнима с гранатомётом. Максимальный боезапас — 20 снарядов. Установить или подобрать невозможно. Игровые бонусы Бонусы в игре * Здоровье ( ) — восстанавливает здоровье игрока с любого значения до 100 % * Броня ( ) — бронежилет повышает стойкость игрока к пулям. Рассчитан на 10 попаданий из огнестрельного оружия. Не защищает от ударов кулаками (в том числе от ареста полицейскими), взрывной волны и падений. * Неуязвимость ( ) — игрок получает временную неуязвимость от всех видов воздействий (кроме попадания в воду, падения с большой высоты, удара током и взрыва транспортного средства, внутри которого находится игрок). * Ключ от тюрьмы ( ) — после того, как полиция отпускает игрока, у него остается всё оружие, которое было до ареста, также остается бонусная кратность, которую игрок добыл в прохождении миссий. * Невидимость ( ) — игрок на время становится невидимым, что является хорошим способом скрыться от преследования. Однако, если в этом состоянии игрок сядет в машину, то он опять станет видимым, но если выйти из неё, невидимость восстановится. * Жизнь 1 ( ) — этот бонус прибавляет игроку одну жизнь (только во 2-м районе). * Двойной урон ( ) — урон противнику от оружия игрока умножается на 2. * Быстрая перезарядка ( ) — скорость перезарядки оружия увеличивается, и, как следствие, увеличивается практическая скорострельность. * Множитель ( ) — увеличивает множитель очков на 1 единицу (только во 2-м районе). * Электропальцы ( ) — когда игрок берёт этот бонус, то на время получает способность автоматически бить током прохожих к которым приблизится. Бонус располагается только в 3-м районе, но его также можно получить при помощи пресса машин в любом районе. * Взятка полицейским ( ) — снимает розыск (преследование) игрока с любого уровня. * Уважение ( ) — улучшает на одно деление отношения с той бандой, на территории которой был взят этот бонус. Получить этот бонус можно лишь двумя способами: отправить под пресс спецмашину правительственных агентов (2-й и 3-й районы) или Веллард — старинную машину, которая частенько появляется в городе (1-й район). * Жажда смерти ( ) — игрок получает задание на время, в течение которого необходимо уничтожить определённое количество людей, полицейских, автомобилей либо полицейских автомобилей с помощью того или иного вида оружия (на таких заданиях боезапас оружия неограничен), либо с помощью транспортного средства (задавить определённое количество пешеходов или переехать танком определённое количество автомобилей — задания такого рода спрятаны непосредственно в самих транспортных средствах и начинаются тогда, когда игрок садится в них). При выполнении задания в срок, преследование игрока полицейскими прекращается. Бонусное оружие с бесконечными боеприпасами отбирается при любом итоге (за исключением случаев, когда такое оружие уже изначально присутствует в транспорте этого типа, например: танковое орудие, водомёт) * Значки GTA2 — на каждом уровне существует 50 белых значков с надписью «GTA2», собрав которые, игрок получает доступ к бонусным уровням. Прочие бонусы * Существует система бонусов за уничтожение автомобилей. Для того, чтобы получить такой бонус, тот или иной автомобиль необходимо пустить под пресс, после чего на конвейере неподалеку появится соответствующая данному автомобилю награда — один из вышеперечисленных бонусов, либо один из видов оружия. Необходимо отметить, что не все автомобили можно отправить под пресс из-за их габаритов и массы. * Во 2-м районе спрятаны 8 спортивных машин «GT-A1», у каждой из которых на крыше имеется номер (цифра от 1 до 8). Когда игрок, найдя одну из них, садится в неё — игра автоматически переносит его к гаражу в районе Арбо, а счёт пополняется на 5 000$. Как только все 8 машин оказываются в гараже, то перед ним появляется бонус в виде танка, армейского джипа, пожарной машины с огнеметом, спецмашины агентов а также 4-х автомобилей «Furore GT», модифицированных в автомастерской. Для того, чтобы получить бонус снова, достаточно ещё раз найти одну из спортивных машин и сесть в неё. * В разных местах находятся 4 трейлера со спортивными машинами «Furore GT» (2-й район), "Ягуар ХК" , "Лэнд Ромер" и "Джефферсон" (все три - 3-й район). Снять их с трейлера можно с помощью крана. В каждой из них есть задание «Жажды смерти». Награды Награды ( ) за совершение трюков, массовых убийств и т. д. (при получении награды на экране появляется соответствующая надпись, а счёт игрока пополняется на соответствующую награде сумму): * Элвис покинул здание! ( ) — дается игроку за одновременное убийство всех членов группы фанатов-подражателей Элвиса Пресли, состоящей из 6 человек. Такие группы можно встретить среди прохожих, её члены одеты в белые костюмы и передвигаются колонной (Аналог кришнаитов «Гуранга» из первой части). * Бонус за безумный трюк (в официальной русской версии название переведено как «Бонус для дебилов») ( ) — дается игроку за выполненный на автомобиле прыжок с трамплина. За каждый выполненный прыжок счёт игрока пополняется на 1 000$. * Бонус за точность ( ) — дается игроку, если он, убив нескольких людей за короткий промежуток времени, ни разу не промахнется. Награда составляет 5 000$. * Пинатель копов ( ) — дается игроку, если он изобьет кулаками нескольких преследующих его полицейских. * Мочи копов (или «убийца копов») ( ) — дается игроку, если он за небольшой промежуток времени убьет большое количество полицейских и уничтожит много полицейских машин/микроавтобусов SWAT. Награда составляет 6 000$. * Скорая помощь ( ) — дается игроку, если он за небольшой промежуток времени уничтожит патрульный автомобиль, карету скорой помощи и пожарную машину (в любой последовательности). Награда составляет 11 000$. * Геноцид ( ) — дается игроку за непрерывные убийства большого количества гражданского населения и членов банд. Награда составляет 30 000$. * Быстрая казнь ( ) — дается игроку за одновременное убийство большого количества людей. Такую награду можно получить если в толпе взорвать бомбу, установленную на автомобиль в автомастерской. Награда составляет 100 000$. Уровни общественной угрозы Уровень общественной угрозы показывает, насколько правоохранительные органы заинтересованы в поимке игрока. Индикатором служит определённое количество полицейских голов в верхней части экрана. В случае, если правоохранительные органы знают местонахождение игрока, головы двигаются вверх-вниз, если не знают — то головы стоят смирно. I уровень (одна голова) — на поимку игрока выслали пару отрядов полиции. Если вовремя запрятаться вдали от дороги, то вскоре полиция отстанет. Обычно данное преследование начинается, если вы убиваете человека или угоняете машину на глазах у патрульных, а также если оставляете вмятину на их автомобиле. II уровень (две головы) — полиция ведёт настойчивую погоню и от хвоста можно избавится только перекрасив машину, закончив задание (в том числе и жажду смерти) или подобрав бонус «взятка полицейским». III уровень (три головы) — действия полиции становятся более агрессивными. На дорогах возводят баррикады из полицейских машин. IV уровень (четыре головы) — к полиции подключается SWAT. Бойцы SWAT ездят на бронированных микроавтобусах по 4 человека. Вооружены пистолетами, носят бронежилеты, поэтому легче оторваться от них, чем убить. V уровень (пять голов) — полицию и SWAT заменяют правительственные агенты на чёрных спецмашинах. В каждой спецмашине по 2 агента, один из которых вооружён дробовиком, а другой — UZI с глушителем (при этом в случае необходимости любой агент может сменить автомат на дробовик и наоборот). Так же, как и полиция, агенты перекрывают дороги, создавая барьеры из своих машин. Этот уровень можно достигнуть только во 2-м и 3-м районе. VI уровень (шесть голов) — с улиц города почти полностью исчезают прохожие и гражданские автомобили и вводятся армейские силы. Солдаты ходят по улицам толпами, вооруженные UZI и расстреливающие игрока при первом приближении. Город патрулируют на джипах, бронированных фургонах и танках, но они не оказывают сопротивления. Баррикады спецмашин сменяются на танковые, которые стреляют по игроку. В этом случае почти невозможно выжить, если только заранее не приготовить гражданский автомобиль для перекраски или если не действовать неподалёку от бонуса «взятка полиции». Этот уровень можно достигнуть только в 3-м районе (за исключением миссии «С Новым Трупом» у банды Деревенщин во 2-м районе). Бойцы SWAT, правительственные агенты и армейские силы, в отличие от обычных полицейских, никогда не пытаются арестовать игрока — только убить. Полицейские стреляют только тогда, когда игрок находится внутри транспорта. Саундтрек В каждой зоне игрового города игроком могут быть прослушаны по пять радиостанций из всех одиннадцати, представленных в Grand Theft Auto 2. Радиостанции можно прослушать, когда игрок находится в транспортных средствах. В отличие от других версий в версиях игры для PC и PlayStation игрок имеет возможность переключать радиостанции. Радиостанция «Head Radio» также появляется в GTA, GTA III и GTA: Liberty City Stories. Каждая группировка в игре также имеет свою радиостанцию, которая транслируется на территории одной зоны города. Все песни исполняют Conor & Jay, но под разными псевдонимами. Где указан N/A, песня не была связана с правильным названием, или рекламируемое название продукта не понято. ; Head Radio * Описание: Самая большая коммерческая радиостанция в городе. Она может быть принята во всех районах. * DJ’s: Фэнни Джо Стайлс и Джонни Риккаро * Жанр: поп и рок. * Apostles of Funk — Yellow Butter * Реклама: Jizz Drive * Pussywillows — Real Love * Новости * Реклама: Perk Up * Davidson — All I Wanna Do * The One — Southpark * Bula Matari — Taxi Drivers * Flytronix — Pendulum * Новости * Реклама: Pit Stick * Anna — Do It on Your Own * Реклама: Endurodom * Testing — My Tiny World ; Rockstar Radio * Описание: коммерческая радиостанция в зоне Downtown Area. * DJ’s: Сэмми Старок. * Жанр: поп, рок, также принимает звонки слушателей. * Stikki Fingerz — Holdin' It Out For You * Прогноз погоды * Реклама: Pizza Cake * Conor & Jay — Vegas Road * Реклама: 3rd World Bank * Track 7 — I Wanna Phunk ; KREZ * Описание: коммерческая радиостанция Residential Area. * DJ’s: Ричи Ти * Жанр: хип-хоп и рэп. * Negro vs. Conner — Showin' Me Love * E=MC Good Times — Jacking in Hilltown * Flytronix — Past Archives * Numb — How’s It Done ; Lo-Fi FM * Описание: коммерческая станция в зоне Industrial Area. * DJ’s: валлиец по имени Дай (сокращённо от Давид), который, кажется, не связан с бандами. * Жанр: ретро и поп. * Stylus Exodus — Toucan Pie * Реклама: DNA Food * Bert Reid’s Guitar Trio — A Cool Day in Downtown * Реклама: Silky Milky * Реклама: Flipper Dolphin * Новости * Tammy Boness & The Swingin Mammaries — The Diner * Прогноз погоды * Cow Tastes Good — Surf City ; Futuro FM * Описание: радиостанция Дзайбацу. Может быть принята во всех зонах. * DJ’s: Дин Фрэнс. * Жанр: танцевальная музыка, джаз и фанк. * Реклама: Orgasmo Bars * Davidson — All I Wanna Do * Новости * Zaibatsu Promo * Прогноз погоды * Реклама: Krishna Promo * Spangly Feet — Dazed & Confuzed * Stylus Exodus — Toucan Pie ; Funami FM * Описание: станция Якудза в Downtown Area. * DJ’s: Тэрияки-тян * Жанр: электронная музыка в стиле драм-н-бейс. * Toys Are Real — Flymutha * Реклама: Zoom Zoom * Future Loop — Garage Acid * 4 How Much 4 — O2N * Реклама: Land Rover * IDO — Ballbuster * Реклама: S-UZI ; Lithium FM * Описание: станция Отморозков ( ). * DJ’s: Спаз Фанбагс * Жанр: ретро и танцевальная музыка. * F.A.G. Filter — Tsunami * Tammy Boness & The Swingin Mammaries — The Diner * Реклама: Crazy CJ’s * Реклама: S-UZI * Voice Box — Computer Lust * Новости * Реклама: Leaded Gasoline * Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir — God Bless All The Universe ; Rebel Radio/KING * Описание: станция Деревенщин (Rednecks). * DJ’s: Маршал Нэш (с сильным южным акцентом) * Жанр: рок. * Bula Matari — Taxi Drivers Must Die * Testing — My Tiny World * Stikki Fingerz — Holdin' It Out For You * Реклама: Credex Gold * Sterlin — Standing on My Own ; Osmosis Radio * Описание: станция учёных СРС. * DJ’s: «Мама Док», которая то ли исландка, то ли скандинавка * Жанр: танцевальная музыка. * Davidson — All I Wanna Do * Pussywillows — Real Love * Mama Doc promo * Реклама: Endurodom * Anna — Do It on Your Own * Новости * Реклама: Perk Up * Track 7 — I Wanna Phunk ; Heavenly Radio * Описание: радиостанция банды кришнаитов. * DJ’s: Венус Орделиа * Жанр: лёгкая музыка. * Krishna Pro * Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir — God Bless All The Universe * Krishna mo * Hush * Krishna Promo * Sterlin — Standing on My Own * Реклама: Pizza Cake * Новости * Zoneboys — Amazing Grace ; KGBH * Описание: Радиостанция Русской мафии. Название является сплавом аббревиатур KGB и GBH (Grievous bodily harm) * DJ’s: Бомба Томба и Продо * Жанр: рок. * Реклама и запросы от слушателей * Cow Tastes Good — Surf City * Spangly Feet — Dazed & Confuzed * Tsunami — F.A.G. Filter Фильм по мотивам игры Вводное видео к игре является нарезкой из восьмиминутного короткометражного фильма, снятого в 1999 году для повышения популярности игры. Данный фильм доступен для свободного скачивания с сайта Rockstar GamesGTA2 — Movies. Главного героя игры Клода Спида в данном фильме играет британский актер и модель Скотт Маслен. В конце фильма в спину Клода стреляет киллер, нанятый дзайбацу. Интересные факты * В Residential Sector две части города называются Ларго и Стромберг. Возможно они названы в честь врагов Джеймса Бонда — Эмилио Ларго и Карла Стромберга. * Новости в игре читает рэпер по имени Robert De Negro, который написал основную музыкальную тему к Grand Theft Auto. * Миссия «I’d Like a Tank, Please, Bob!» — это игра над фразой из британского шоу Blockbuster. * На радиостанции Lithium FM между песнями можно услышать музыку из игры Space Station Silicon Valley с Nintendo 64. * Если во время игры не находясь в машине нажать кнопку «Special», то Клод будет звучно испускать газы или отрыгивать. * Если длительное время игрок не будет совершать никаких действий с Клодом, находящимся вне автомобиля, то он закурит. Так же будут поступать и его возможные напарники по миссии. * Если заработать наивысший авторитет у какой-либо банды (когда на индикаторе отношений с бандами знак «+» будет мигать), то представители этой банды будут защищать Вас от полиции, спецагентов и солдат. Притом бить патрульных, проходящих по улице, и стрелять в полицейские машины представители банд будут даже если уровень общественной опасности отсутствует, и вас никто не разыскивает. Если представители банд попытаются ударить патрульного, спецагента или солдата, и те это увидят, то они застрелят представителя банды. Если представители банд будут обстреливать машины полицейских, спецагентов и военных, то делать это они будут, пока машина не загорится и не взорвётся, или не скроется из их поля зрения. Сидящие в машине на это реагировать не будут. * Почти любая миссия завершается, если игрок погибнет во время выполнения миссии. Но есть миссия в 3-ем районе у кришнаитов «Бегство от переработки» (жёлтый телефон), если игрок во время выполнения миссии погибнет от выстрелов танков, охраняющих комплекс, миссия не будет провалена, игрок появится около больницы и ему дадут броневик (мусоровоз), который эти танки не могут уничтожить выстрелами. Уничтожить броневик можно, если утопить его, взорвать бомбой, установленной в мастерской, или раздавить танком. Если игрок уничтожит броневик, второй ему не дадут. Это миссия, в которой можно 1 раз умереть во время выполнения задания, не провалив при этом задание, и в которой дают бронированный транспорт. Если игрок умрет не от выстрела тех танков, миссия будет провалена. Шутки и пасхальные яйца * Название автомобильного салона «Wang Cars», для которого в игре требуется собирать специальные машины GT-A1 с номерами на крыше, созвучно с англ. «wankers»- онанисты. Примерно также можно перевести имя босса Русской Мафии (comrade Jerkov, англ. Jerk off — онанировать), в игре же его имя переведено как Хренов. * Надпись на крыше церкви во втором районе города «''Rev. Elations Club''» (Клуб бодрости духа) — созвучно с Revelations Club — клуб разоблачений. Rev. является сокращением от англ. «Reverend» — преподобный (титул священника). * Один из кварталов, контролируемых Деревенщинами, носит название «Район Бесчестья» (или «Земля позора»), англ. «Disgraceland». Эта игра слов — отсылка к поместью Грейсленд, принадлежавшему Элвису Пресли. Это неслучайно, поскольку Деревенщины являются ярыми его поклонниками. * Smith & Heston’s — оружейный магазин, является пародией на Smith & Wesson. * Chernobolt — название атомной электростанции, созвучно с Чернобыль, подразумевается Чернобыльская АЭС. * Dr. LaBrat — предводитель группировки ученых, а его имя созвучно с англ. «lab rat» — «лабораторная крыса». * Max Paynt — гараж для покраски автомобилей, является отсылкой к игре Max Payne , которая на тот момент была анонсирована и находилась в разработке. * Радиостанция русской мафии KGBH является отсылкой к КГБ. Упоминания о GTA 2 * В игре Grand Theft Auto III на радиостанции «Lips 106» в самом начале звучит песня из радио кришнаитов «'Rev. Rooney & the Rocksta Choir — God Bless All The Universe». * В той же игре по радио звучит реклама внедорожника «Maibatsu Monstrocity» — прямой намёк на банду дзайбацу. * В игре Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas есть граффити с изображением Девы Марии и надписью (Jesus saves). В этой же игре есть автомойка с надписью «'Max Paint'» — это намёк на одноимённую автомойку из игры Grand Theft Auto 2 * В игре Manhunt есть банда Отморозки, которые носят маски смайликов. Такая же банда была в Grand Theft Auto 2 в первой зоне. И символ банды также не изменился. * В игре Grand Theft Auto III в интернет-кафе можно увидеть компьютер с моментом игры из Grand Theft Auto 2 и Grand Theft Auto. * В GTA V присутствует автомобиль Z-Type — в GTA 2 его использует корпорация Дзайбатсу. Примечания Ссылки * [http://www.take2games.com/modules/gta2/downloads/movie.html Видеоролики ''GTA 2: The Movie] * * Grand Theft Auto 2 на сайте издателя в России — buka.ru Категория:Grand Theft Auto Категория:Компьютерные игры по алфавиту Категория:Игры для PlayStation Категория:Игры для Game Boy Color Категория:Игры для Dreamcast Категория:Компьютерные игры жанра Action Категория:Компьютерные игры 1999 года Категория:Игры Rockstar North Категория:Компьютерные игры abandonware Категория:Продолжения компьютерных игр Категория:Игры для Windows Категория:Steam-игры de:Grand Theft Auto (Spiele)#GTA 2 (1999)